Lingkaran Hitam
by Uchiha City
Summary: Mengorbankan anak sendiri demi mendapatkan kekayaan instan, sang anak justru mengorbankan balik demi melindungi si pemilik hati!
1. chapter 1

**_Naruto @ Masashi kishimoto_**

 **Chapter 2**

Melihat suasana rumahnya sendiri terkesan menyeramkan, bagi Sakura. Sepulang Sekolah ia disuguhi pembicaraan orangtuanya dengan makhluk misterius.

 _Kalian harus mengorbankan jiwa manusia yang memiliki hubungan darah perawan._

Sepintas kalimat yang Sakura ingat sebelum dirinya lari dari ruangan tersebut. Beberapa minggu ini Sakura memang terheran-heran akan perintah Ayahnya, dimana tidak dibolehkan masuk keruangan khusus dan ruangan itu selalu terkunci, membuat Sakura penasaran, ada apa sih didalam?!

Sakura memang memiliki penglihatan yang cukup bisa melihat sosok astral. Namun, Sakura tidak menyadari itu. Orangtuanya pun tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Sakura mengetahui apa yang didalam ruangan yang selalu terkunci itu. Yang pasti_orangtuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam atau memelihara sesuatu didalam ruangan khusus itu.

Tetapi, yang membuat Sakura tidak mengerti...kenapa makhluk besar itu menginginkan jiwa darah perawan?

'Apa itu tumbal?' pikiran itu seketika terlintas di otak Sakura.

Berdiam diri dikamarnya tak membuat batinnya tenang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan...," lirih Sakura.

Malam harinya Sakura keluar dari kamar untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Gara-gara mikirin yang aneh-aneh ia sampai ketiduran, dan berharap hal yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu hanyalah mimpi.

"Datang kok gak kasih salam?" Tanya ibundanya yang heran kenapa anaknya itu pulang sekolah, ia tidak tahu.

"Maaf bu, aku kecapekkan jadi tidak sempat ucap salam. Juga langsung tidur," Sakura menjawab.

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah, ayo makan."

"Ayah mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia lagi keluar sebentar," ujar ibundanya.

Sakura tak bertanya lagi dan langsung memakan apa yang sudah ibunya masakin.

 **Huahahaha...**

 ** _Deg!_**

Sakura kaget begitu mendengar tawa laki-laki yang membahana seakan bisa meluluhlantakkan rumah. Sakura menoleh kearah kamarnya sendiri seperti suara tawa itu berasal dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ibundanya.

"Ibu dengar sesuatu tidak? Seperti orang yang ketawa, gitu!"

"Itu perasaan kamu saja kali, sudah abaikan. Habis makan belajar sebentar, lalu tidur, ya." Kata Ibundanya.

"Semoga. Baiklah aku selesai makan, terimakasih bu makanannya selalu enak." Seperti yang ibunya katakan, Sakura belajar satu jam tiga puluh menit, setelah itu bersihkan kasur sebelum terjun ke alam mimpi.

Kamar Sakura memiliki Ventilasi rumah yang ada diatas pintu. Memiliki dua jendela dengan tirai warna maroon sebagai penutup kaca yang memang sedikit transparan. Sakura selalu rutin mengunci jendela sebelum belajar, yang artinya begitu tadi ketiduran sudah ia kunci jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba tirai itu berkibar dan jendela terbuka begitu saja, seperti ada angin besar yang masuk. Buluk kuduk Sakura langsung bereaksi.

"Perasaan jendela sudah terkunci, deh..., ujar Sakura menghampiri jendela dan ingin menutupnya kembali.

Sesaat Sakura membenarkan tirainya yang sedikit tergeser, namun...

 **Deg...Deg...**

Muncul sesosok makhluk bertanduk satu dikeningnya, tubuhnya gosong dan wajahnya merah seperti terpanggang. Wujudnya manusia tapi memiliki tanduk. Menyeringai membuat Sakura gemetar hebat. Ingin sekali berteriak kencang_entah apa yang membuat pita suaranya terganggu.

 ** _Kau sudah jadi milikku._**

Emerlad Sakura makin terbuka lebar, ekspresi kagetnya berubah ketakutan. Menit itu juga Sakura pingsan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

 ** _Huahaahaa..._**

 ** _Aku suka ekspresinya itu._**

Pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke baru pulang dari sebuah kafe_habis nongkrong sama temannya yang penggila musik Dj.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang, ia berpikir mau langsung tidur begitu sampai kamarnya.

Apa yang membuat langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, ia seperti merasakan kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang membawa aura gelap_mengganggu ketenangan hatinya seketika.

 ** _Aku tahu...engkau bisa melihatku dan aku tertarik auramu. Tapi aku sudah memiliki makanan yang nikmat. Sayang sekali, ya._**

Sasuke menoleh lewat bahunya, ia pun terkejut.

"Siapa kau?"

 ** _Penghuni Neraka_**

"Iblis?" Sasuke syok kala sadar dan langsung melihat sosok tersebut.

Makhluk bertanduk dengan wajah merah seperti terpanggang, tubuhnya gosong sambil menyeringai.

Ambil langkah mundur adalah cara Sasuke untuk siap lari.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke lari masuk ke rumahnya sampai menimbulkan _grasak grusuk_ yang bikin Asisten rumah tangganya yang kebetulan ada diruang tamu_sedang beresin gelas-gelas bekas tamu tadi yang datang_kaget bukan main.

"Ada apa dengan tuan Sasuke?"

Dalam suasana gelap Sasuke menyusuri satu lorong sambil membawa lentera. Ia yakini tempat yang dipijaki adalah Sekolahnya. Tapi buat apa ada disini?

Sasuke terus berjalan mencari jalan menuju gerbang, yang entah kenapa tidak ia temukan_Sasuke sudah hafal betul area Sekolahnya.

Tak disangka mata onyxnya berubah kaget, terpampang didepannya sesosok gadis yang di salib_meski tidak terlalu jelas karena hanya menggunakan cahaya dari lentera membuat Sasuke ingin memastikan lebih dekat.

Terus melangkah dan lagi ia dibuat syok akan munculnya makhluk yang mirip dengan iblis mendekat kearah si gadis yang di salib.

Sasuke mengarahkan lentera itu kedepan untuk memperjelas siapa gadis yang disalib itu.

Satu langkah dan...terjerembablah Sasuke kedalam lubang yang dalam dan gelap. Kemudian ia melihat ada tangan yang terulur kearahnya...

 _"Sasuke..."_

"Sasuke, bangunlah! Mau terlambat, hm?" Sang kakak datang membangunkan.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah kakanya. "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh." Jawab Itachi.

"Sial, kenapa tidak dari tadi, sih?" Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan kesal padaku, Sasuke-chan. Dirimu saja yang terlalu nyenyak." Kata Itachi.

"Berisik! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Sasuke segera lari ke kamar mandi.

Dalam guyuran sower dengan air hangat, teringat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Jadi itu mimpi, syukurlah."

Keesokkan harinya.

"Sakura...bangun, kenapa tidur dilantai? Sakura...bangun, mau sekolah, kan?"

Ibunya menemukan Sakura tidur dibawah jendela, cukup kaget sih.

"Ibu?" Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk ibunya begitu ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian semalam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ibundanya.

"Aku takut bu, semalam ada penampakkan diluar jendela," ujar Sakura.

"Penampakan apa maksud kamu?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Yang jelas bukan manusia, dia bilang aku miliknya..." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak ada apapun dirumah ini. Cepatlah mandi, mau sekolah tidak?"

"Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah tujuh." Jawab Ibunya.

Sontak Sakura kaget dan melihat jam dindingnya, dan benar.

"Sial, aku bisa terlambat!"

"Cepat sana mandi." Titah Ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang Sekolah, tak ia sangka berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang juga baru datang.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil.

"Nanti saja kalau senpai ingin bicara." Kata Sakura datar. Kemudian pergi begitu saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto @ Masashi kishimoto_**

 **Chapter 2**

Melihat suasana rumahnya sendiri terkesan menyeramkan, bagi Sakura. Sepulang Sekolah ia disuguhi pembicaraan orangtuanya dengan makhluk misterius.

 _Kalian harus mengorbankan jiwa manusia yang memiliki hubungan darah perawan._

Sepintas kalimat yang Sakura ingat sebelum dirinya lari dari ruangan tersebut. Beberapa minggu ini Sakura memang terheran-heran akan perintah Ayahnya, dimana tidak dibolehkan masuk keruangan khusus dan ruangan itu selalu terkunci, membuat Sakura penasaran, ada apa sih didalam?!

Sakura memang memiliki penglihatan yang cukup bisa melihat sosok astral. Namun, Sakura tidak menyadari itu. Orangtuanya pun tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Sakura mengetahui apa yang didalam ruangan yang selalu terkunci itu. Yang pasti_orangtuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam atau memelihara sesuatu didalam ruangan khusus itu.

Tetapi, yang membuat Sakura tidak mengerti...kenapa makhluk besar itu menginginkan jiwa darah perawan?

'Apa itu tumbal?' pikiran itu seketika terlintas di otak Sakura.

Berdiam diri dikamarnya tak membuat batinnya tenang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan...," lirih Sakura.

Malam harinya Sakura keluar dari kamar untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Gara-gara mikirin yang aneh-aneh ia sampai ketiduran, dan berharap hal yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu hanyalah mimpi.

"Datang kok gak kasih salam?" Tanya ibundanya yang heran kenapa anaknya itu pulang sekolah, ia tidak tahu.

"Maaf bu, aku kecapekkan jadi tidak sempat ucap salam. Juga langsung tidur," Sakura menjawab.

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah, ayo makan."

"Ayah mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia lagi keluar sebentar," ujar ibundanya.

Sakura tak bertanya lagi dan langsung memakan apa yang sudah ibunya masakin.

 **Huahahaha...**

 ** _Deg!_**

Sakura kaget begitu mendengar tawa laki-laki yang membahana seakan bisa meluluhlantakkan rumah. Sakura menoleh kearah kamarnya sendiri seperti suara tawa itu berasal dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ibundanya.

"Ibu dengar sesuatu tidak? Seperti orang yang ketawa, gitu!"

"Itu perasaan kamu saja kali, sudah abaikan. Habis makan belajar sebentar, lalu tidur, ya." Kata Ibundanya.

"Semoga. Baiklah aku selesai makan, terimakasih bu makanannya selalu enak." Seperti yang ibunya katakan, Sakura belajar satu jam tiga puluh menit, setelah itu bersihkan kasur sebelum terjun ke alam mimpi.

Kamar Sakura memiliki Ventilasi rumah yang ada diatas pintu. Memiliki dua jendela dengan tirai warna maroon sebagai penutup kaca yang memang sedikit transparan. Sakura selalu rutin mengunci jendela sebelum belajar, yang artinya begitu tadi ketiduran sudah ia kunci jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba tirai itu berkibar dan jendela terbuka begitu saja, seperti ada angin besar yang masuk. Buluk kuduk Sakura langsung bereaksi.

"Perasaan jendela sudah terkunci, deh..., ujar Sakura menghampiri jendela dan ingin menutupnya kembali.

Sesaat Sakura membenarkan tirainya yang sedikit tergeser, namun...

 **Deg...Deg...**

Muncul sesosok makhluk bertanduk satu dikeningnya, tubuhnya gosong dan wajahnya merah seperti terpanggang. Wujudnya manusia tapi memiliki tanduk. Menyeringai membuat Sakura gemetar hebat. Ingin sekali berteriak kencang_entah apa yang membuat pita suaranya terganggu.

 ** _Kau sudah jadi milikku._**

Emerlad Sakura makin terbuka lebar, ekspresi kagetnya berubah ketakutan. Menit itu juga Sakura pingsan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

 ** _Huahaahaa..._**

 ** _Aku suka ekspresinya itu._**

Pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke baru pulang dari sebuah kafe_habis nongkrong sama temannya yang penggila musik Dj.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang, ia berpikir mau langsung tidur begitu sampai kamarnya.

Apa yang membuat langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, ia seperti merasakan kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang membawa aura gelap_mengganggu ketenangan hatinya seketika.

 ** _Aku tahu...engkau bisa melihatku dan aku tertarik auramu. Tapi aku sudah memiliki makanan yang nikmat. Sayang sekali, ya._**

Sasuke menoleh lewat bahunya, ia pun terkejut.

"Siapa kau?"

 ** _Penghuni Neraka_**

"Iblis?" Sasuke syok kala sadar dan langsung melihat sosok tersebut.

Makhluk bertanduk dengan wajah merah seperti terpanggang, tubuhnya gosong sambil menyeringai.

Ambil langkah mundur adalah cara Sasuke untuk siap lari.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke lari masuk ke rumahnya sampai menimbulkan _grasak grusuk_ yang bikin Asisten rumah tangganya yang kebetulan ada diruang tamu_sedang beresin gelas-gelas bekas tamu tadi yang datang_kaget bukan main.

"Ada apa dengan tuan Sasuke?"

Dalam suasana gelap Sasuke menyusuri satu lorong sambil membawa lentera. Ia yakini tempat yang dipijaki adalah Sekolahnya. Tapi buat apa ada disini?

Sasuke terus berjalan mencari jalan menuju gerbang, yang entah kenapa tidak ia temukan_Sasuke sudah hafal betul area Sekolahnya.

Tak disangka mata onyxnya berubah kaget, terpampang didepannya sesosok gadis yang di salib_meski tidak terlalu jelas karena hanya menggunakan cahaya dari lentera membuat Sasuke ingin memastikan lebih dekat.

Terus melangkah dan lagi ia dibuat syok akan munculnya makhluk yang mirip dengan iblis mendekat kearah si gadis yang di salib.

Sasuke mengarahkan lentera itu kedepan untuk memperjelas siapa gadis yang disalib itu.

Satu langkah dan...terjerembablah Sasuke kedalam lubang yang dalam dan gelap. Kemudian ia melihat ada tangan yang terulur kearahnya...

 _"Sasuke..."_

"Sasuke, bangunlah! Mau terlambat, hm?" Sang kakak datang membangunkan.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menoleh ke arah kakanya. "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah tujuh." Jawab Itachi.

"Sial, kenapa tidak dari tadi, sih?" Sasuke kesal.

"Jangan kesal padaku, Sasuke-chan. Dirimu saja yang terlalu nyenyak." Kata Itachi.

"Berisik! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Sasuke segera lari ke kamar mandi.

Dalam guyuran sower dengan air hangat, teringat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Jadi itu mimpi, syukurlah."

Keesokkan harinya.

"Sakura...bangun, kenapa tidur dilantai? Sakura...bangun, mau sekolah, kan?"

Ibunya menemukan Sakura tidur dibawah jendela, cukup kaget sih.

"Ibu?" Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk ibunya begitu ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian semalam.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ibundanya.

"Aku takut bu, semalam ada penampakkan diluar jendela," ujar Sakura.

"Penampakan apa maksud kamu?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Yang jelas bukan manusia, dia bilang aku miliknya..." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak ada apapun dirumah ini. Cepatlah mandi, mau sekolah tidak?"

"Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah tujuh." Jawab Ibunya.

Sontak Sakura kaget dan melihat jam dindingnya, dan benar.

"Sial, aku bisa terlambat!"

"Cepat sana mandi." Titah Ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang Sekolah, tak ia sangka berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang juga baru datang.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggil.

"Nanti saja kalau senpai ingin bicara." Kata Sakura datar. Kemudian pergi begitu saja.


End file.
